<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>johns shrexy time by missaluden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269633">johns shrexy time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missaluden/pseuds/missaluden'>missaluden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>discord shrek cult [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shrek (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missaluden/pseuds/missaluden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>john has a shrexy time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shrek (Shrek)/John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>discord shrek cult [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>johns shrexy time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>youre one of us now john</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lonely night and John was being followed ....<br/>By the master himself , it was his daddy in the dreams hes had for months<br/>he turned around to see the big boi himself johns in ephoria my lord daddy shrek<br/>John tried to pick up his phone he had dropped after being shocked. He bent over<br/>shrek impaled him with his muckle member, eliciting a loud moan "AAAAAHHHHHHH"<br/>He zoned out for a minute of shock , after he came back to reality shrek had finally finished pounding him , he turned around ...........<br/>wanting more.... please john begged more shrek nodded shrek wapped out his still throbbing cock and shoved it into john mouth<br/>John moaned then whipped out his horse cock and slipped it into shrek<br/>shrek was angered by this, he roared a mighty roar of rage and shoved his cock into johns ass once again, ripping it and using the blood as lube as he pounded mercilessly into him<br/>he pulled out some weights and attached them to his bollocks<br/>CBT time john<br/>mmmmm give me it</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>